


Ice Cream Kinda days

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Other, dad vesemir, soft, the wolves are kids, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Vesemir takes his kids to get ice cream after a day of lacrosse games
Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953898
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Ice Cream Kinda days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the witcher writers circle bingo, the Prompt was “modern Au” please enjoy Vesemir being soft with his kids.

Vesemir smiles as he unlocks his truck, “alright, Sticks and pads in the back.” He watches as his three boys unload their lacrosse equipment into the back of his truck. The kids were exhausted, they had played 4 games today. Vesemir felt bad, he had missed Lambert’s first game because Eskel and Geralt had a game at the same time, Geralt had left his Stick in the car and vesemir had to get it for him, by the time he had gotten to the felid his oldest boys were playing on Lambert’s game had already started and he wouldn’t have made it over in time to see it. He made sure to be at the second and last game his youngest pup played. He did so well. His boys were good at the sport, vesmeir wouldn’t let them play flag football, and both Eskel and Lambert had tried Soccer once. It didn’t end well. Lacrosse seemed to be the sport for them. He smiled to himself as he got in the drivers seat, Eskel in the passenger seat and Geralt and Lambert in the back.   
“I’m so tired I could fall sleep now and then sleep till Tuesday.” Said Lambert, Vesemir chuckled lightly.  
“If you fall asleep you can’t get ice cream, little pup.” The way his boys eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream made him smile even more.

He smiles as the radio plays classic rock songs, the kids were chattering away; they looked so happy. He made a turn and pulled into a parking spot outside the ice cream place. They all hopped out and he locked the car. He smiled following his boys into the building.   
“Dad, dad! Can I get a cone?” Said Lambert, he looked so happy, Vesemir just couldn’t say no. But he knew if he let him have a cone he would drop it, and then their would be crying, and Vesemir hated it when any of his kids got upset.  
“How about you get a cup and then I’ll ask them to put the cone on top of the ice cream in the cup?”   
Lambert nodded excitedly.   
“Now what do you three want?” He asked with a soft smile.   
“Can I have strawberry with rainbow sprinkles, gummie bears, and and M n Ms please?” Said Geralt, Vesemir nods, not commenting on how that was a lot of toppings that didn’t very well go together. He felt a tug on his shirt, it was Eskel.   
“I would like rainbow sherbet, no toppings.” He nodded to his eldest and turned to lambert, “well I know what toppings you want but what flavor?”  
“Birthday cake!” The child gives him a big smile, he was missing one of his font teeth. Vesemir ordered and paid for the ice cream. They all headed back into the car and sat in the seats, there was no talking because they were enjoying the ice cream. Vesemir smiled a great big smile, as he thought to himself, that these were the moments he would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment!!   
> Find me on tumblr I’m Patchwork-Quilts


End file.
